The Grim Adventures of Kanchome and Zofis
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Billy is Kanchome’s bookkeeper, while Mandy is Zofis' bookkeeper. Zofis wants to go back to the mamodo world and Kanchome... let's not touch it... Please R&R.
1. It Begins…

A/N: I got the idea that Richard Horvitz plays both Billy and Kanchome, both of them have similar personalities. So one day I thought why not have an AU fic where Billy is Kanchome's bookkeeper. Now I also knew it wouldn't be fun if Mandy didn't have a mamodo too then I figured out who'd be perfect... Zofis. However Zofis is way different in this fanfic... why? Well you'll figure it out. Anyways please don't suggest mamodos for character, only Billy, Mandy and Irwin (getting an unnamed mamodo in chapter 3, hints: Not an OC, popular character, has a big role). Brago and Sherry are main characters in the fic and Sherry will still want to burn Zofis' book but for a very different reason, Zatch and Kiyo will be reoccurring characters too...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. If I did then there would be uncut Zatch Bell and I'd own Grim.

Grim: Hey.

Me: I was only kidding.

The Grim Adventures of Kanchome and Zofis.

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: It Begins…

It was just a normal day in Endsville… and that means it was anything but normal. Grim, Mandy and Billy were walking down the street when a weird a little boy in footy pajamas and he had a duckbill ran down the street and into Billy crashing into him and sending a yellow book into the air. It landed on Billy's head.

"Hey I have a new hat!" said Billy.

"No Billy that's a book…" said Mandy.

Billy took it off of his head looked inside it as it began to glow. "Hey I can understand these squiggly lines." said Billy.

"That means you can read it…" said Mandy who realized something, "Wait you can read? Grim… is it the end of the world?"

Grim checked a watch, "Nope not happening for a while…"

"It says Poruk… ha-ha Funny words…" said Billy.

The little duck billed boy turned into a weird looking monkey in a pink puff of smoke.

"Hey it's a monkey!" yelled Billy.

"I'm not a monkey!" yelled the now a monkey.

It changed back to a puff of smoke, "You're the one who read my book!"

"So it's been 1000 years already." said Grim.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mandy.

"As you know there are many worlds, one of them is the mamodo world. Every thousand years 100 mamodo children descend to earth in order to fight for king. In ruder to fight they must find human who can read their spell books, with it they can use their spells which they use to fight however if the spell book is burned the mamodo is sent back and is no longer in the running for king. The last one standing is the king of the mamodo world. The human is chosen to read the spell books and some how what chose them, chose Billy as a Bookkeeper…" said Grim.

"Do you like Chocolate!" yelled Billy.

"I like Chocolate!" yelled the duck billed boy.

"I'm Billy!" yelled Billy.

"I'm Kanchome!" yelled Kanchome.

"Let's go get chocolate!" yelled Billy.

Both left to find chocolate.

"I want one… I want a mamodo Grim" growled Mandy.

"I told you have to be chosen… you might not be chosen this is something's that's out my hands…" said Grim.

She grabbed Grim by the collar, "I don't care… get me one!" demanded Mandy.

An evil laugh filled the air both Mandy and Grim turned to where the laugh came form, an evil looking creature that looked neither male or female was standing in the shadows.

"I heard you wanted one of us, well today is your lucky day. As it turns out you're my bookkeeper…" said the creature who was mamodo.

"Really?" asked Mandy letting go of Grim.

"Yes…" said the mamodo as it floated towards Mandy, "Now as you know I need your help to become king… and with that I shall show you power… I'm Zofis and what is your name…" said the mamodo known as Zofis.

"Mandy…" replied Mandy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" said Zofis handing Mandy the magenta book, Zofis stared into Mandy's eyes… hypnotizing her.

Later that day at Billy's house…

Zofis came in after mowing Billy's lawn while Mandy was drinking a Lemonade.

"Okay, I mowed the lawn now what should I do?" asked Zofis.

"Now you can clean Milkshake's litter box." said Mandy.

"Um… I think those two are already cleaning it…" said Zofis pointing to Kanchome and Billy in the letterbox.

"Hey, these don't taste like chocolate!" yelled Kanchome.

"But they go great with Dog Stake Sauce!" said Billy.

"Fine then you can do one of my chores… you have to walk Saliva before he may try to bury you…" said Mandy.

After being burred by Salvia three times Zofis realized something… it was the one being controlled.

"H-h-how did this happen… I was the one who's suppose to be controlling her!" yelled Zofis.

Then Zofis looked at Saliva and looked into his eyes. The dog's eyes became purple, "First I shall weaken her then take her mind…"

Zofis walked to Mandy's house where Mandy was waiting for Zofis. Saliva came running in barking madly. Mandy just glared at the dog and he returned to normal. Mandy walked outside and saw a laughing Zofis who stopped when Mandy returned unharmed. Mandy slowly walked over to Zofis.

"I do admit it's rather cute that you tried to take over Saliva and have him attack me so you could take advantage of my weakened state but…" said Mandy.

"How did you know?" asked Zofis.

"I just do…" said Mandy, she grabbed Zofis collar and said "I'm the one in control here, now go walk Saliva now… at the beach this time." She gave Zofis a glare that it scared.

"Yes ma'am!" said Zofis.

And so Zofis walked Saliva on the beach how Saliva burred Zofis up to its neck as High Tide was coming up. Saliva managed to walk away and get home but Zofis.

"Anyone, anybody… help… help! HELP!" screamed Zofis.

At Mandy's house Saliva got home safely as Mandy heard Zofis cries for help from the beach, she let out an evil smile… having mamodo would be better than having Grim…

Next Time: Zofis wants out, Mandy is more evil than it is and may even be sucking away its evil... can Zofis find a way to get out of Mandy's crutches? Or will Zofis be stuck with her the entire battle?


	2. Burn my Book… Please!

Chapter 2: Burn my Book… Please!

Zofis slammed the open of Billy's house to find Grim watching TV. Zofis was covered in wet sand, was soaking wet and had a rather large piece of sea weed on its head. He stomped over to Grim and threw the piece of seaweed on the ground.

"It hasn't been a day and I'm sick of my bookkeeper! I had this perfectly evil plan to find the sealed mamodo and awaken them so I can use them to become king… a plan control my bookkeeper… but now… I can't for she's eviler than I am! I swear she's sucking away my evil… now you the Grim Reaper… I ask you… no beg you to burn my spell book… I do not care if I am labeled a joke or an outcast… anything is far better for her as a book keeper..." said Zofis.

"Um… no…" replied Grim.

"Why?" asked Zofis.

"Because now that you're here I get a vacation… she'll boss you around instead of me. I'm glad she's a book keeper… the longer you're here the better for me." said Grim.

"Hey… that's not fair!" yelled Zofis.

"Yes it is, your only temporary, I'm stuck with her forever… I need a vacation…" said Grim.

"Hey!" yelled Zofis.

"Yeah tough break…" said Grim.

"I'll show you! I'll find a way to burn my book!" yelled Zofis.

"Yeah whatever…" said Grim.

Zofis went to find a way to burn its book.

"Flame Thrower… no, furnace… no, insane talking rabbit from Japan who's owner is a Bookkeeper and had already burned one book causing her owner not to fight in mamodo battles… no… why can't I come up with ideas!" yelled Zofis. Then it remembered "I'm not the only mamodo in town, the idiot has a weak one and he'll gladly burn my book!"

Zofis went to go find Kanchome and Billy. After hours of search it found them...

"so what do you say, you get to burn a book and I get rid of that girl Mandy… what do you say?" said Zofis.

Kanchome thought about the offer but Billy said "No… it could be a trap…"

"Are you sure?" asked Kanchome.

"YES I AM! RUN AWAY!" yelled Billy.

Both ran away for no apparent reasons. Zofis just sighed. Time for plan B: Bribing someone.

Zofis began to put up posters that said "Pay money to burn book… no questions asked."

Later that day someone came to the door, it looked like a mob member.

"Okay… you burn these book no question asked." Said the mob member handing Zofis what looked like several tax books, "Oh and here's the money kid." He gave Zofis a huge wad of cash.

The mob member left Zofis just stood there. Grim walked up to it, "You know if you really want go back that badly just ask people who hates Mandy." said Grim.

Zofis looked at Grim, "I already said no."

Time for Plan C… Mindy… it found Mindy walking down the street where it approached her.

"You must be Mindy… I have a proposition for you…" said Zofis.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Mindy.

"You see my name is Zofis, I'm a mamodo… I'm bond by this world by a book and if its destroyed then I go back to my world… there's one person who can read it… however that person is Mandy… if you want to get to her then burn the book and she'll be sad…" said Zofis.

"Hmm… interesting I would like to her sad… however I have a better idea than just getting rid of you how about you become my friend and we ignore Mandy." said Mindy.

"Never mind… you don't get it! I am surprise to be sent back not "hang with the popular crowd. I don't like you!" said Zofis walking away.

"Hmpf, she won't b popular if I have anything to say about it." said Mindy.

Plan D: Irwin… Zofis could use Irwin's feelings to get him to burn the book. It found Irwin walking down the street… apparently everyone was walking that day.

"Your name is Irwin right… Mandy told me that she'll go on a date with you if you burn a particular book!" said Zofis.

"Really yo?" asked Irwin.

"Why yes it is indeed true…" said Zofis.

"Noooooo!" yelled Billy tackling Irwin.

"It's a trap! A trap! It's a trap!" screamed Billy.

"What?" said Irwin.

"Don't trust him.,.. it's a trap!" said Billy.

"Oh really? You won't me yo!" said Irwin.

Zofis sighed and walked away.

Plan E: Just burn the book in its own hand.

Zofis lit a fire, first it threw in the mob book that it received and deiced to burn the spell book when it realized… it had no idea where it was. The Mandy showed up holding the magenta colored spell book.

"I know what you've been doing… trying to get your book burned… you really want to go back don't you?" asked Mandy.

"That's right… because of you all my plans are ruined! Ruined!" yelled Zofis.

"Is that so… put out the fire now and help Grim clean the garage" said Mandy.

"Yes ma'am…" sighed Zofis.

Zofis put out the fire and helped Grim clean out the garage.

"Why am I doing this?" asked Grim.

"Because, she's evil… more evil than the great mamodo Goren." said Zofis.

"I hear that!" said Grim.

"So are you going to burn my book?" asked Zofis.

"No… when you leave I have to take all the workload… as long as you're here I get less work…" said Grim.

Zofis sighed… it could have been worse… no wait… there was nothing worse… he's stuck with an evil girl as a partner... who he can't control! Its life stunk… why couldn't it get a nice French girl or even Billy… Zofis deiced not to dwell on it as Grim had it worse… Grim was stuck forever… Zofis only had until its book was burned and that is the thing that will let Zofis pull though the terrible bookkeeper… it hopes…

Next Time: Irwin wants to impress Mandy by getting his own mamodo... which he does... however its not exactly... cool...

A/N: I should point out that when ever the narrator refers to Zofis it will be "it" while when ever a character refers to Zofis it will either be "he" or "she" each character will use one or the other except for Billy who will switch in between the two.


	3. Irwin Gets a Mamodo

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, you see on the 5th I finished the final draft of my first novel! I'm so happy! However due to the fact I've been working on my first and second novel back to back, I started on the new draft of my second novel, so I've been working on that the last couple days instead of fanfics... that's why I haven't worked on this.

Anyways, remember to suggest fanfics that haven't been updated or is scheduled for an update as part of the overhaul. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Irwin Gets a Mamodo

Irwin was despised… he wanted a mamodo… why… well he didn't really know… he envied Billy who was just transformed Kanchome into a baseball bat and was trying to get ice cream from an ice cream trick.

"Come back here ice cream truck! Let me get all your ice cream!" yelled Billy.

"Maybe I just want a mamodo yo." mumbled Irwin.

"If you do get one… we must fight." said Zofis appearing before him then began to beg on his hand and knees, "Please fight me! I don't want to be part of this world anymore!"

Mandy came and dragged Zofis away… who was crying.

"Maybe if I get one I can impress Mandy." said Irwin, "Where am I going to find one."

That's when a small horse walked by carrying a spell book in it's back pack, that's when the horse noticed Irwin.

"Oh hello little horsy…" said Irwin,. "That's that book."

The Horse look at Irwin almost thinking, "Do I want this dork as my book keeper?", in the end the Horse let Irwin read it.

"Hey I can read it!" said Irwin, "Shudoruk!"

That's when the horse gained armor.

"Your one of those mamodo things, aren't you yo?" asked Irwin.

The horse nodded happily.

"What should I call you?" asked Irwin thinking about it.

"Meru, meru, mei!" said the horse, (translation: Call me Schineder."

"Oh, I know, I'll call you Ponygon!" said Irwin.

That's when the newly dubbed Ponygon began to maul his book keeper.

"Stop it yo!" cried Irwin as the horse like mamodo mauled him.

Sometime later Irwin was showing Kanchome and Billy his new Mamodo.

"Cool you have you own Mamodo too." said Kanchome.

"That's right! This is Ponygon!" said Irwin.

Once again "Ponygon" began to maul him.

"So are we going to fight?" asked Billy who still didn't know what the whole Mamodo fight was about.

"I don't know." said Kanchome.

"I am going now going to show Ponygon to Mandy to impress her!" yelled Irwin.

Ponygon yet again mauled Irwin for calling him Ponygon.

"I don't think Ponygon likes you." said Billy.

That's when Ponygon began to maul Billy as well… Kanchome ran away screaming.

Sometime later Irwin was showing Ponygon to Mandy.

"Hey, Mandy you like my new Mamodo." said Irwin.

"So you have one too." said Mandy, "I guess that makes us enemies for the time being."

"What?" asked Irwin.

"We're enemies, you are aware that we are supposed to fight until one of the books is burned." said Mandy.

"I didn't know that." said Irwin.

"That's right… so I don't want to see you unless it has to do with a fight." said Mandy.

Mandy walked away smiling evilly, hopefully this would get him off his back.

That's when Zofis showed up… "Now Irwin, I'd like to talk to you mamodo… don't worry, I mean no harm." said Zofis.

Zofis pulled Ponygon aside… and the two began to have a heart to heart… a one sided heart to heart… but a heart to heart none the less.

"You're not going to become king." said Zofis.

"Meru?" asked Ponygon in shock, "Translation: What?)

"In fact I don't think anyone in the wretched town will become king." said Zofis.

"Meru?" asked Ponygon becoming confused (Translation: Why)

"Because… this town scares people away. I can only hope and pray that my book is burned as soon as possible." said Zofis.

"Meru." said Ponygon (Translation: What?)

"I wish I could tell you get out of here while you still can! But I can't! That thing is your book keeper!" cried Zofis.

"Meru?" asked Ponygon (Translation: Thing?)

"I can sense he's only ¼ human and that's all." said Zofis.

"Meru… meru mei?" said Ponygon (Translation: So… you can understand me?)

"Oh you want that recipe. You put the lime in the coconut and you shake it all about." said Zofis.

Ponygon stared at Zofis realizing that Zofis was just winging it and was guessing what he said by his reaction.

Ponygon decided to just walk away from the conversation.

Sometime later Zofis and Grim were watching TV.

"So I heard there's another mamodo in town." said Grim.

"Yeah… the black kid that says yo all of the time has him." said Zofis.

"Uh-huh." said Grim with a nod.

"Zofis! Grim!" yelled Mandy entering the room.

"Can't we have at least one second alone so we can watch TV?" asked Zofis.

Mandy glared at the TV which some just broke down.

"What do you want?" asked Zofis.

Before Mandy could say what she wanted… the door bell rang.

Mandy walked over to the door to find a crying Irwin, "Please! I don't want to be enemies! Please, just please! Why can't we be allies."

Mandy shut the door on him, Grim and Zofis saw this.

"You told him you had to be enemies until one of the books were burned, didn't you?" asked Grim.

"Yep." said Grim.

"You know…" said Zofis with a smirk, "If you declare him your enemy then I'll just have to give him my book so he can burn it…"

"What?" asked Mandy.

"We're enemies in the battle for Mamodo King in other words, it will be until I burn his mamodo's book or he'll burn mine. He'll gladly burn my book if that means you can be together." said Zofis.

Mandy began to complicate, if she let Irwin stay enemies then Zofis will get Irwin to burn the book… but if she says they're not… then well… Irwin will just annoy her again. Mandy choose the path… either way Irwin would still bug her, she opened the door to the still crying Irwin.

"Okay… we're no longer enemies." muttered Mandy.

"Darn it! I wanted to get my book burned." moaned Zofis.

Grim laughed at Zofis' plan… of course Mandy would choose the way that would be better.

"Really! Did you hear that Ponygon" said Irwin to Ponygon who wasn't too far away.

Ponygon heard what Irwin called him and began to maul him once again.

"So it looks like his Mamodo hates the name he gave him." said Grim.

"You know… I think I like his mamodo." said Mandy with an evil sarcastic smirk.

And so, another mamodo joined up in the city of Endsville… after all it was a very unpredictable city.

Next Time: A young French woman and her mamodo show up looking for a challenge... but she takes pity on Zofis and decides to make it her mission to burn it's book... will she succeed or will Mandy just make it worse? Find out next time!


End file.
